Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor cooking devices and cooking accessories and more particularly to a natural gas fired outdoor cooker that is supplied with a source of fuel such as butane or propane from a canister and that includes a stand, pot, and pot liner, the improvement including a special configuration of the burner and a connected table that enables a user to quickly support a pot liner or basket upon the table after it is removed from the pot of boiling liquid.
2. General Background of the Invention
A number of outdoor cookers have been sold commercially for a number of years and are admitted as xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d type burners. These xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d burners have traditionally included a metallic frame that supports a burner nozzle, such as a cast iron burner nozzle. Such burner nozzles are commercially available and are used to fire most natural gas fired hot water heaters.
Examples of these prior art type outdoor cooking devices can be seen in the Jan. 1, 1996 brochure of Metal Fusion, Inc., of Jefferson, Louisiana. Patents have issued naming Norman Bourgeois as inventor that relate to burners and related cooking apparatus. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,735 for a xe2x80x9cConvertible Burner Apparatusxe2x80x9d that features different primary burner frames and legs that can elevate the burner frames. Other Bourgeois patents that relate to cooking devices include the aforemeniomed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,321; 5,970,852; and 6,058,830.
The burner nozzle can be a cast iron hot water heater type burner nozzle or a jet burner arrangement that uses a single outlet centered in a cylindrically-shaped, vertically oriented metallic tube. The most common version of the prior art xe2x80x9cjet burnerxe2x80x9d arrangement is seen in Metal Fusion""s catalog as Model No. 90PK. Another version of this type of cooker includes two spaced apart circular rings connected with struts and having a cylindrically-shaped wind guard or shroud. This type of prior art burner can be seen for example as Metal Fusion Model Nos. 82PK, 83PK, 85PK, 86PK, and. 86PKJ.
For cooking some food items such as poultry items, it is sometimes desirable to fry the object in a basket that can be lifted from the pot. An example of this type of xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d arrangement is seen in the 1996 Metal Fusion catalog as Model No. 32TPK. For a combination cooking arrangement that includes a burner, pot and liner, the user typically places the poultry item in the basket and lowers it into boiling oil using a bail. In the prior art, bails have often been detachable from the basket so that the user can lower the basket into the pot and the contained boiling oil and then remove the handle or bail therefrom. This allows the user to eliminate the transfer of heat from the basket to the handle during the elongated cooking process.
A number of patents have issued that relate to cooking devices and utensils for use in combination with cooking vessels. The Walker U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,135 provides a utensil assembly and kit including same for cooking vessels used in preparing and supporting combustibles above the bottom of the cooking vessel and away from its inner walls. The utensil kit comprises a base supported above the bottom of the cooking vessel, a plurality of support attachments separately detachable and interchangeably mountable on the base for supporting selected combustible products, and releasable latch mechanism having two parts, one part disposed on the base, and the other part is disposed on each of the support attachments for engaging the base. One of the utensils is a poultry support attachment that fits inside the cavity of a chicken or other poultry enabling it to be positioned upright.
The Rappaport U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,169, discloses a poultry supporting device that sits upon a base in the form of a pan.
A rotisserie cooking arrangement is disclosed in the French Patent 2685862.
A roasting support for fowl is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,642. The apparatus includes a longitudinally extending rod that extends through the center of the turkey having an eyelet at its upper end.
A roaster for poultry and meat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,602. The apparatus includes a vertical roasting apparatus wherein a predetermined amount of liquid for generating the moisture required to produce a high quality and flavorful roasting of the meat is included in a reservoir formed within the support structure itself and disposed internally of the poultry or meat being roasted.
A vertical spit for displaying roasting or warming is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,999.
A combination outdoor cooker and smoker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,154. The apparatus includes a cooker having a gas burner coupled to an external gas source through a control valve by a gas supply conduit.
An Austrian patent 217592 discloses a cooking device that has a central member upon which a turkey or chicken is supported during the cooking operation.
British patent 2205734A discloses a device for use in preparing and cooking kebabs that includes walls which are interconnected to define a tube member and into which a first end wall is slidably received to further reinforce the shape formed by the sidewalls and whose end position is determined by the engagement of lips projecting inwardly from the sidewalls. The sidewalls are appertured longitudinally for receiving a knife to cut food within the tube member.
Issued patents to Barbour (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,569 and 5,896,810) disclose a cooking apparatus directed to the frying of poultry items such as turkeys.
Several patents have issued that are directed to a cooker or pot having a spigot provided on the pot wall that enables liquid to be withdrawn from the pot via the spigot. An example of such an early patent is the Saroni patent 57,577 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Steaming Vegetables.xe2x80x9d In the Saroni 577 patent, a spigot B is provided for withdrawing liquid from the receptacle or pot.
The Paterson patent 74,123 discloses in FIG. 1 a spigot mounted on the wall of a pot.
The Durham patent 123,876 discloses a boiler (see FIGS. 1 and 3) in the form of a pot having handles and a lid H. The Durham ""876 patent states that one or more of the lower components are using for cooking solids, and the others are either for soup or other liquid, the latter C or either of them being provided with a tap D at the bottom for drawing off the contents.
The Goodwyn patent provides a cooking vessel. A faucet B is provided at the lower end of the boiler A.
The Harper U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,114 discloses a furnace that includes a vat that can be fastened to the top of the fire box by means of a sleeve D formed integral therewith and adapted to fit over the smoke pipe E. This vat is provided with a cover Dxe2x80x2 and also an outlet pipe E having a spigot Exe2x80x2
A cooking vessel is disclosed in the Clayton U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,222 that includes a cooking vessel 10 having an outlet nipple 11 in which is rotatably mounted on a valve plug 12. This valve structure enables the liquid to be easily drawn off.
The Jobe U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,908 discloses a cooking vessel that has an outer pipe 20 that has one end communicating with the inner receptacle for drawing liquids therefrom, the pipe extending through the outer receptacle and equipped with a valve 21.
The Austin U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,131 provides a pot drain in the form of pipe 12 that is fitted with a cap 13.
The Baker U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,335 discloses a brewer or cooker that has a drain valve 7 adjacent its lower end through which brewed coffee may be withdrawn.
The Shipman U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,680 discloses a combination heating and serving assembly having a drainage outlet or spigot 32 by which the liquid contents of the container may be drawn off from time to time.
One of the problems with outdoor cookers is the handling of very large pots that contain a high volume of cooking fluid such as vegetable oil. It is desirable that such an outdoor cooking apparatus have good stability to support the very heavy and often tall pot during cooking, and during placement of or removal of the pot, liner or both from the burner. Further, the cooking fluid is desirably reused for certain cooking fluids such as vegetable oils. One solution is to drain the pot, yet also provide for drainage without removal from the burner. However, the burner must enable such drainage and still provide a safe, stable cooking platform for very large capacity cooking pots.
The present invention includes a burner frame having a base for engaging an underlying support surface, the burner having a nozzle for generating a high intensity flame for use in cooking, and a supply hose for supplying propane to the burner. The burner frame has a support surface for cradling a pot.
A pot is provided that includes a flat bottom portion and cylindrically-shaped continuous side walls, the pot having a generally cylindrically-shaped interior for receiving a basket. The basket or liner removably fits the pot interior. The basket can include a base that registers against the bottom of the pot and a vertically extending portion adjacent to the pot wall that connects to a bail.
The burner frame includes a ring that is supported above the bottom of the pot on the exterior of the pot for engaging the sidewall of the pot should the pot be tipped.
The upper ring is supported by a plurality of generally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped struts that extend from the upper ring downwardly along a generally vertical path and then horizontally to cradle the bottom of the pot.
The upper ring is specially configured as will be described more fully hereinafter to enable drainage of the pot and without removal from the burner.